


Sid/Geno Edition

by TicTok



Series: Special Deliveries [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, storkverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno are learning to adjust to parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sid/Geno Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Where there is Sid and Geno, there oughta be babies too. I can hear their biological clocks ticking from here.

****

Sid keeps checking in on Geno as he paints their son’s nursery light green. It’s not that Geno is annoyed, he is completely used to Sid micromanaging his actions, it’s just that Sid has his own room to paint. At this rate Geno will be long finished by the time Sid has one wall done. 

The fifth time Sid pops in to check, Geno rolls his eyes and flicks some green paint at him. The splatter joins the sparse purple droplets on his white shirt. Sid gasps and gives Geno a dirty look. 

“Go paint your daughter’s room, I handle this one!” Geno grins, attempting to dot the paint on Sid’s nose. Sid jerks out of the way and glares back at him. 

“I’m just checking on you, you get distracted sometimes.” Sid states blandly, cocking his hip out and resting his hand there. Geno rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m get distracted. By you, usually.” Geno sweeps his brush over a section of the wall and then exchanges the brush for the roller. Sid huffs and goes back to their daughters room. 

The twins are just over 4 months old and are starting to sleep most of the way through the night, so it’s time for Sid and Geno to take their nights back. From the time Alena and Andrey arrived, tucked tightly against the chest of a grand stork, they have spent every night in their parent’s room. Geno loves his kids, he really does, but he’s ready to have them out of his bedroom at night. So ready.

However, he personally thinks that painting the rooms is silly. If it were up to him he would leave them both white and get the cribs into the rooms as soon as possible. The kids don’t care what color their rooms are.

They have the day off today, Sid’s mom and sister are in town and have the kids for the day. Geno knows that they were going to a baby play group in the morning and then the zoo in the afternoon. He would really like for Sid to pick up the pace with painting so they might be able to have a little bit of alone time, if you know what he means. He grins to himself at the thought and hurries his movements with the paint roller.

  


When the room is finally painted, Geno seals the lid to the paint and wanders across the hall to Alena’s room. He lets out huge sigh as he scans his eyes around the room.

“Sid, only on second wall?” Geno whines out in disbelief. Sid is meticulously painting, being careful not to drip or make a line in the paint. He grins at Geno and goes back to what he’s doing. Geno groans and flops onto the floor, spreading his arms out behind to support him. Sid shoots a look over his shoulder but keeps going at what he’s doing. 

“Done soon?” Geno asks petulantly, knowing full well that Sid won’t be done anytime in the next hour at the rate he is going. Sid shrugs like ‘maybe’ and keeps painting. If Geno wants any time with Sid, he’d better help finish the painting. 

  


The moment the last spot of white paint is covered with purple, Geno drops the brush into the paint tray and grabs Sid by the hips, pulling him so their chests are pressed together.

“Hey,” Geno grins dopily, looking down at Sid and flicking his eyes down to his lips. Sid drops the paintbrush to the plastic on the carpet and grins back. 

“Are you in a hurry or something?” Sid says with a smirk. Geno presses his lips to Sid’s neck and grinds against him. It’s going on 4 o’clock and he’s sure they will be home with the kids anytime now, so yeah, he’s in a bit of a rush. Sid’s moan of agreement is muffled as he threads his arms around Geno’s neck. 

  


Sid’s mom and sister burst through the door with two fussing babies an hour later, just as Sid is coming down the stairs toweling his hair dry. Geno has been sacked out on the couch catching his breath for a few minutes when he heard the car pull up.

“Hey!” Sid chirps. Alena lets out a particularly loud wail and squirms in Taylor’s arms trying to locate her father. Geno starts to sit up on the couch but is interrupted as a frazzled grandmother plops his son on his chest. 

Andrey screeches and collapses dramatically onto Geno’s chest. He digs his fingers into Geno’s (clean, paint free) shirt and clings on. Taylor follows suit and sets Alena down on Geno too. She lets out a few disgruntled fusses and rests her head on Geno’s collarbone. 

“Jeez, what did you do to them?” Sid jokes. He looks more relaxed than he did earlier, without the worry lines between his eyes. Taylor groans and flops into a chair. She closes her eyes and feigns sleep. 

Sid’s mom shakes her head, “Nothing, they were complete angels. Then we turned on your street and the waterworks started. One then the other. See, Sidney, this is why I had you two so far apart. So much easier.”

She looks truly tired and leans over the back of Taylor’s chair. She sinks her fingers into Taylors hair and sighs deeply. 

“You were both such cute babies, chubby cheeks, and the dimples! Oh the dimples!” She coos and shakes her head.

Geno gets the distinct impression that she is saying his babies aren’t as cute as her babies were. He feels obligated to protest, but just wraps his arms around them protectively instead. 

Taylor pulls away and gives a look at her mom. “Are you for real? Those two are the cutest babies you’ve ever seen and you know it!” 

“A mother always thinks her babies are the cutest babies! And look at you both now! The most beautiful and handsome people in the room!” Trina says, sounding offended. Geno has to agree with her there. He looks over at Sid, who’s face is red and he looks torn between flattered and irritated.

Geno snorts and decides to take the kids upstairs for baths. They smell like sunblock and Trina’s perfume. 

They cling to his shirt and he cuddles them close and makes his way up the stairs. Geno sits on the edge of the tub and props both the twins on one leg, wrapping a long arm around them securely. He fills the tub with about 6 inches of water and sets their bath chairs in the tub, pressing them down so the suction cups attach to the bottom. 

Both kids know exactly what is going on by now and one is whining and trying to get away and the other is flailing excitedly. The combination makes it hard to hold them both. after some maneuvering he gets them both out of their clothes and sat into their chairs. 

Andrey sobs and refuses to put his hands into the water, holding them out trying to get Geno to pick him back up. Alena giggles and slaps the water, kicking her feet and giving Geno big smiles. They have such different personalities, it amazes Geno. Alena is the outgoing one, smiling at everyone she meets and babbling constantly. Andrey is more reserved, and prefers to be with people he knows well. Alena loves to do new things, while Andrey hates anything different than what he is used to. 

  


Sid comes upstairs to find Geno sprawled out on their bed, a kid on each side of him. Alena is sucking her thumb sleepily. Her eyes are heavy and drooping even more than they normally do. Andrey is awake, grinning and trying to imitate Geno making funny faces. 

The bed dips as Sid crawls on and picks Andrey up. He steals his son’s spot, resting his head on Geno’s shoulder and laying Andrey on top of himself. Andrey giggles and smacks at Sid happily. 

Sid notices their outfits after a moment. They are wearing matching penguins onesies that say Crosby-Malkin across the shoulders. He laughs, jostling Andrey and making him laugh too.

“Be best at hockey someday.” Geno rumbles, stroking his hand down Alena’s back.

“Andy’ll be a great hockey player. I bet he’ll be a goalie.” Sid says. Geno stills. 

“Ally play hockey.” Geno says, and stares at the top of Sid’s head. Sid sits up and plops Andrey in his lap.

“You don’t really want our little daughter to play hockey. Do you?” Sid looks disbelieving, and stands Andrey up in his lap. Andrey grins and kicks his feet.

“Yes! Both our kids play hockey! Hopefully, by the time they big enough, girls be in NHL.” Geno replies in exasperation. Sid huffs.

“I don't want her to play hockey, she could get hurt. Boys are...sturdier. ” Sid says.

“Sid, sometimes you open mouth and your father comes out. If Alena want to play hockey, Alena play hockey. If Andy want do ballet, Andy do ballet.” He gives Sid a hard look. Sid sighs and lets his shoulders drop.

“These kids have enough stacked against them by being the children of a gay couple. The last thing they need is to get picked on for anything else.” At the end of his statement he kisses the top of Andrey’s head.

“I’m not gay.” Geno states blandly, blinking innocently at Sid, who rolls his eyes and then nods.

  


At the twins first hockey game, Geno’s parents sit with them up in a box. They have tiny matching jerseys and Penguins hats that cover their little tufts of dark hair. Neither of them has much hair. 

Geno thinks that they should enjoy the twins lack of hair while it lasts, since both Sid and Geno had curly, unruly hair as kids.

The jumbotron camera shows them once, and Geno grins proudly. It’s hard to tell who is who, but Alena waving when Geno’s mom does is a give away. Sid is smiling too, sitting next to Geno on the bench. He nudges Geno’s side and they exchange a big smile as the camera pans to them. The crowd whoops and hollers once they finish oohing and ahhing over the twins.

Later, when Geno takes a faceoff against Giroux, he hears him murmur a quiet congratulations. Geno smirks and says, “Thanks, you too.”

Giroux falters and loses the faceoff. Geno bats it away, and keeps playing as Giroux recovers. 

It was probably dirty pool, but Geno saw Briere’s 10 month old daughter in Colorado, and the curly red hair had been a dead giveaway. He did mean it when he returned the congratulations. As far as he knows, Briere and Giroux aren’t out to very many people, and he had never seen a picture of the baby. It caught him by surprise when he saw Briere’s oldest boy waiting outside the home locker room in Colorado holding a little red-head. At first he hadn’t thought too much of it, until the little girl and screeched ‘dada’ and practically thrown herself into Briere’s waiting arms.

They win the game, and everyone is feeling pretty good afterwards. Geno has all but forgotten about Giroux and his kid until he goes to leave the locker room and gets ambushed by a flash of red. 

“What did you mean, ‘congatulations.’” Giroux sneers, looking furious. Geno shoves Giroux off and straightens his jacket.

“Saw Briere and little red hair baby. I mean it, happy for you.” Geno tries to look offended and sincere at the same time. His shoulder is bothering him and Giroux kind of jarred it by grabbing him. Giroux’s face relaxes suddenly and the tension runs out of his stance.

“Oh. Really?” He asks nervously. Geno nods. “She very pretty, you lucky. Not as lucky as me, I got two, is better.” Geno says it in a ‘mines bigger’ tone and sticks his tongue between his teeth. Giroux rolls his eyes and claps Geno on the shoulder, he has to stifle the wince. 

“Between me and Danny we have four, ours are better.” He holds four fingers up and wiggles them around in front of Geno’s face.

Geno laughs and shakes his head. 

“Always good to see you, Giroux.” He turns and walks away down the hall. Sid is waiting for him by the car. Geno’s parents are there too, sitting in the truck with a carseat between them. Sid kisses Geno gently and says, “See you at home.” 

Geno nods and takes the carseat with a sleeping baby in it. There isn’t room for all of them in one vehicle, so Geno takes the carseat and heads to his own car.

  


The twins are still asleep when they all get home, and it’s easy to lay them in their cribs. Geno takes Ally to her room and kisses her head as he pulls her blanket up. After staring at her for a minute he heads to Andy’s room across the call. Geno slaps Sid’s ass as they cross paths in the hall, each headed for the other child’s room to say goodnight. Sid jumps, but laughs quietly.

Geno presses a kiss to Andy’s head and brushes his fingers over his fluffy hair. He looks grumpy even when he’s asleep and it makes Geno want to laugh. He doesn’t though, because he has a hot bath practically calling his name, and the last thing he wants is to wake up one of the kids.

  


Sid meets him in the bathroom later to brush his teeth, and looks like he debates joining Geno in the tub for a minute. The water is perfect, almost too hot but great for soothing Geno’s sore muscles. He briefly hopes Sid will join him, but isn't too disappointed when he doesn't. Sid always squirms around restlessly when he takes a bath. Geno just wants to relax.

He soaks in the tub for almost an hour before Sid comes into the bathroom again and asks him if he’s coming to bed. He yawns for effect and gives Geno a pointed look. Geno huffs but stands up and pulls the plug on the drain. 

When Geno lays down in bed a few minutes later Sid immediately starts pushing and pulling Geno into the position he wants him in. Geno grunts and whines but lets Sid turn him into his personal body pillow. The babies have slept through the night every night this week, making them get their hopes up that they will get another full night sleep.

They don't get nearly a full night’s sleep. One of the thrills of parenthood, Geno has learned, is a screaming 5 month old at 2am.

  



End file.
